Light of Love
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: It all starts with one bad day at school, but just as things seem to keep getting worse, she finds out a lot about her new partner, none other than lazy Stark. 'You'll never understand someone until you actaully talk and spend time with them.' Stark x OC
1. Acquaintance

**_Light of Love_**

**Chapter 1: Acquaintance**

_'Ring! Ring!'_ The warning bell rang as the young curly haired teen rushed up the stairs past the bustling teens who chatted and laughed as they slowly made their way to their own classes. _'Come one! Come on! Oh, just great I had to wake up late today of all days!'_ Today, was the day her English Project was due and well, it wasn't recommended to come late and be all stressed out when such an important assignment was due.

She rushed past crowds of students and finally she reached her classroom. She nearly tripped inside the room, but luckily a tired looking man received the push. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized realizing what she had just done. The man turned around and gave her oh-its-you expression.

"Lucille," he commented, acknowledging his classmate. He hardly talked to her, but she was well-known in that class since she had the best grades in English.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" she was cut off as her classmate waved a hand at her signifying it was not a big deal.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said as he walked over to his seat. Lucille, realizing the teacher was about to start class quickly walked over to her desk as well, which was near the windows that revealed the track field.

"Okay, class. Is everybody ready to present their projects!?" their over enthusiastic teacher asked. Everybody moaned in annoyance and then an awkward silence rose. Lucille remained in her seat shoveling notebooks and binders and whatnot into her book bag and then taking out stuff she thought was necessary.

"How about you Lucille?" their teacher asked. Lucille's eyes widened in shock and mumbled "Me...?" she was so lost and unaware of what was going on, she was still flushed from her earlier encounter with Stark, her classmate who she had bumped with.

"Yes! You always do a good job, so why don't you motivate the class by starting?" her teacher encouraged, Lucille just stared shock and unsure of what to do next. She shifted in her seat before getting up and retrieving the book they had been reading for the past month and her report from her desk.

As she made her way to the front of the room she fidgeted and pulled on the red bow on her neck, suddenly, the uniform to tight for her. She scanned the pages before her hoping to get an idea of what to say, but it all seemed so unfamiliar as if she was learning it for the first time. She gazed up at the person in the first seat, and there she found none other than her friend, Rukia Kuchiki, putting two-thumbs up, encouraging her as well.

"Uh, well, you see..." she tried to start, but a short chuckle coming from behind the room made her tense up even more. Her face turned a slight red and did her best to ignore the whole class and read her essay as quickly as possible.

After having read it at an imaginable short time, considering it was a three-long-paper, she walked back to her seat and slumped in it, hoping that she would just sink into the tiled floor. The rest of the class went up turn after turn, but she hardly could pay any attention. She felt like a total idiot, and just wanted the class to end.

After endless hours of torture the class seemed to be reaching its end and Lucille practically glued her eyes to the clock waiting for each minute to go by, ever nearing her wish. "Okay! I'm proud to say everybody did a good job, or at least tried," he teacher announced as she fixed her square glasses.

"But, this only means... You can begin your next assignment!" their teacher announced happily as the whole class nearly pounced her. Their teacher, trying to make things better announced it would be a group assignment, which some people were okay with it.

_'Okay, I can deal with that. Rukia and me should finish ahead of time and then we'll have the rest of the time for ourselves,'_ Lucille thought quite happily. But her teacher's next words broke every little hope that sustained her. "But! You won't be picking your partners this time, I have already chosen them for you!" she said happily.

Lucille felt as if she was about to strangle her teacher, _'What on earth was she thinking!?'_ This was by far the worst day of her life. Luckily, the long awaited bell rang, but Lucille was too caught up in her misery to notice.

"The list is right there on the board, you can check on your way out," the teacher announced as some students walked out the door and the others rushed to the list on the board forming a rather large crowd. Lucille slowly packed her stuff hoping the crowd would lessen, but even after packing all her belongings the crowd remained.

Slowly, she neared the back of the crowd, but could not see a thing, thanks to her classmates hogging all the space. Luckily, some of the students unconsciously let her through and as she stood in front of the list, her finger going down the list until she read her name and then stopped to read her partner's. "Guess, we're partners," a familiar voice said from behind.

As she turned sideways to where she heard the voice she found Stark quite close to her, bending down to look at the list. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but controlled herself as best she could. Stark gazed down at her and waited for her response, probably unsure on what her take on this was. Lucille gave a sincere soft smile at him, "I guess we are," she responded, not too upset with him being her partner.

They slowly made their way out the crowd and walked outside the classroom. Lucille, lost in her thoughts began walking the way to her locker, unaware that Stark was still behind her. "So when do we meet?" her eyes widened as she realized his presence there.

"What do you mean?" she asked totally dumbfounded. Stark's gray eyes narrowed at her disbelievingly. The top student was absolutely clueless of their assignment. He stopped beside her, gazing unsure of what to say.

"Well, we have to do a report, together on this story," he responded as he lifted a small brown leather book in his hand. _'Oh! Of course! They were to begin the new story today, and that was what the project was probably about! I must have really been really out of it' _she thought as she nodded her head recalling parts of the assignment.

"When are you free?" she asked, not wanting to impose any specific date without first consulting him. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what other activities this laid back classmate of hers could possibly be enrolled in.

"Well, I have to pick up my little sister on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and on Fridays," he informed. Her eyes widened in shock, she had no idea Stark would have a sibling, and tend to her. Her smile widened, she was glad that whoever his sister was had a good caring brother.

"I take her to the park after school, if you don't mind we could meet there," he finished. Lucille smiled sweetly and nodded, she didn't mind one bit.

"Alright, sure." she concluded as they settled on a specific date. She began walking down the hall once more slowly, waiting to see if Stark would follow.

"Oh, my locker is this way," Stark exclaimed pointing the opposite way. Lucille unaware smiled as she returned to her previous spot.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you after school right?" she asked, making sure that he wouldn't forget their arrangement, after all it was Tuesday. Stark nodded in accord.

"Yeah," he responded before saying good-bye and walking their separate ways. As Lucille gradually reached her locker, she opened it and sighed. For some, odd reason she dreaded the assignment, after all Stark was one of those students who never did their work.

In moments Rukia jumped beside her. "So who's your partner?" she asked rather excited. Lucille's auburn eyes widened at Rukia before responding, "Stark" she replied simply as she took out a notebook from her locker.

"Really!? That stinks! That mean's you'll be doing all the work and not to mention he is so annoying," Rukia said as she crossed her arms, upset of who her friend's partner was. Lucille smiled shyly at her friend, she didn't understand why she seemed to dislike Stark, he was a pretty good guy.

"He isn't annoying, he's always quiet during class and-" Lucille said acknowledging Stark's good qualities.

"That's why!" Rukia shouted in Lucille's face. "He never talks and uh! I just can't stand him!" she exclaimed. Of course, her hyperactive friend disliked lazy people, they had to be out and about. Lucille chuckled as she closed her locker and began walking with Rukia to their next class.

_'This is going to be a long day!'_ she thought as her small friend complained about all the bad things about Stark and how Lucille was going to have problems and whatnot.

* * *

**Decided to cut this chapter short, so the next chapter will still be the same day, only in the afternoon. ^.^ This is my first Stark and OC fan fic. I thought of it on my way to school today, if i get at least some reviews I'll continure updating, if not I'll just leave it at that.**


	2. Deeper and Deeper

**_Light of Love_**

**Chapter 2: Deeper and Deeper**

The bell rang, loudly but was soon drowned by the movement of students getting up from their seats and greeting their friends. Another school day was finally over. Lucille walked to her locker slowly, not too happy of what awaited her. Despite her unwillingness she packed up a few of her notebooks, the book they were reading for English, and closed her locker.

She walked downstairs quickly, for she didn't want to keep her partner waiting. Once she reached the entrance of the school she couldn't spot Stark. She heard herself moan angrily, had he forgotten? She paced back and forth hoping she would spot him somewhere outside or coming out of the building. A few moments passed before she practically shouted to herself. "That's it! I'm going home," she said as she stomped her way out of the school yard.

She gloomily made her way around the corner, taking the same path she always took home. As she was about to cross the street a familiar voice shouted behind her. "Lucille! Hey wait!" he shouted.

Lucille did not have to look back to know who called out to her, she definitely was in no mood to hear his lame excuse so she impatiently pushed the button even faster. To her advantage, the light finally turned and she was able to cross the street, ignoring her partners shouts. "Lucille! Aw, Come on! Wait!" he continued to shout.

Lucille picked up her pace, but before she could take another step, someone got a hold of her hand, stopping her. "Hey!" she shouted in protest, but when she turned to see Stark in back of her, she nearly lost her balance. Luckily, Stark had a good grip on her and she did not fall.

Once Lucille was balanced, Stark let go and bent down to catch his breath. Lucille was rather taken back of what had just happened and just stared at him blankly. But it didn't take long before her anger returned and she now stared at him in contempt. Stark managed to regain breathing normally, but before he could utter a word Lucille turned around about to walk away.

"Hey, wait." he said as he simply reached to get a hold of her thin hand. Lucille turned once more, but this time she was blushing, for she noticed how warm his touch was compared to her cold hand. Stark smiled apologetically before speaking.

"Sorry, I couldn't come earlier, but I-" he managed to say before being cut off by Lucille. She removed her hand from his and stared at him a bit angry, less than before.

"I thought you had forgotten! And let me guess you-" she said before Stark answered for her.

He sighed softly and answered, "got in trouble." Lucille stared at him in awe for having known what she was thinking. Well, it was no use for her to stay angry, so she just let it go, this time.

"Forget it," she mumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her. Stark smiled thankfully at her, before saying anything. He really owed her one.

"Don't you have to pick your sister up?" Lucille asked a bit sweeter this time. Stark gave her a small nod remembering what he had to do. It was surprising for him to see someone remember, no, actually care about what he had to do. Everybody, just somehow lost hope in him.

"Yeah, its not that far from here," he responded as he began leading the way, Lucille close behind. They made their way to his little sister's school in a steady pace, but neither of them said a word. Lucille was just to shy and unsure of what to say, while Stark contemplated on the thought whether to say something or not, for some odd reason he just wasn't very liked by most girls.

They were nearing the school now, and it was getting a bit colder. These fall days were sunny, but the wind was getting colder every passing day. Lucille was only wearing a vest, leaving her arms completely exposed to the cold air, and not to mention she was wearing a skirt. As the wind blew harder this time, her curls were sent swaying in back of her fiercely and she shivered.

Stark, as if it were an instinct, removed his sweater and placed it on her. When Lucille felt the warmth of his sweater on her shoulders, heat immediately ran through her face and she turned to protest. "Oh, no! I'm okay, here take your sweater back," she protested as she continued to blush.

Stark shook his head softly before answering, "Nah, I'm okay" he said as he gave a confirming smile. Lucille felt ashamed and did not want to cause any more commotion, so she gratefully accepted it as she put her arms through the sweater's sleeves, despite the fact that it fit pretty big for her.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she smiled sweetly at him. Stark stared at her in awe, now that he saw her up close, she was quite beautiful and different. She wasn't like all the other girls, she somehow did not mind who he was.

"Oh! We're here!" she announced as she doubled her pace to reach the middle school. There a small blonde girl happily got up as she caught sight of the two figures, one of them being her older brother. She happily rushed to greet them, her short blonde hair swaying with the movement.

"Stark!" she shouted in pure joy as she tackled her older brother. Stark just embraced her softly, before putting her back down. She smiled back at him happily and then turned to see the "stranger" who accompanied her older brother, for he really didn't have much friends, let alone a girl friend.

"Lilynette, this is Lucille. Lucille, this is Lilynette," Stark introduced. Lucille smiled sweetly at the young girl who stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh! So she's your girlfriend?" the young girl asked rather clueless. Stark and Lucille both blushed at her sudden comment.

"No! Its nothing like that!" Lucille tried to explain. Waving her hands in front of her rather frantically. Stark then finally tried to clarify things.

"No, Lilynette, she's my English partner, we are to do this project together," he explained as Lilynette's smile faded. She hated seeing her older brother so alone and isolated. But nevertheless, she smiled happily at Lucille.

Lilynette then turned to her older brother, "Stark, can we still go to the park?" she asked afraid of what his answer would be. Stark looked at Lucille, afraid that she was still mad at him for what had happened before.

Lucille smiled sweetly and nodded, "Of course," who was she to ruin their plans? Lilynette jumped in happiness, and Lucille joined the two so they could make their way to the park.

On their way Lilynette practically interrogated Lucille, "What's your favorite color? What kind of food do you like? Do you like the high school you go to? Do you have a boyfriend?" Lucille would answer some questions normally, but some would make her blush. To these questions Stark would smile apologetically to Lucille and she would just smile back sweetly, already used to her awkward questions.

In no time at all they reached a rather isolated park, but it was quite beautiful and relaxing. Lucille followed the two of them as they led her to a deeper part of the park where it was surrounded by beautiful trees whose leaves were changing color.

At first she struggled as the elevation of the land seemed to get higher and higher. "Stark! Help her!" Lilynette shouted for Stark to help Lucille who was having a difficult time.

"Here," Stark said kindly as he reached out for her hand. Lucille gratefully took it as he helped her walk up the steep hill. With Stark's help it was a lot easier and they made it up the hill faster.

"Wow, its so beautiful," Lucille commented when they reached the top, letting the strong breeze hit her, as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. From where they stood everything was visible and it looked really beautiful.

Lilynette sat quite close to the ridge of the cliff and then took out a small sketchpad out of her backpack. Lucille, curiously, walked over to her. Lilynette, sensing Lucille, looked up at her, a smile on her face. "Stark and I come here often. While he sleeps I draw." she answered happily. Lucille smiled back at her before standing up straight again.

She turned to see where Stark had gone and she found him under one of the trees, lying down peacefully. She quietly made her way to his side and sat next to him. Stark felt her presence and opened his eyes to find her staring at the setting before them. She seemed quite lost in thought, for she stayed like that for a long while. "Nice isn't it?" he asked, finally breaking her trance.

Lucille happily turned to him and answered. "Yeah." She would have never thought a lazy person like him would care or acknowledge the beauty of something. Well, there was always a first.

"Why don't you lay down?" he asked kindly. Lucille smiled shyly before denying the offer.

"Oh, its okay! I'm fine, thank you though," she replied courteously. Stark stared at his disbelievingly, he read right through her. Deep inside Lucille wanted to feel what it was like to just lie there, with Stark's peace of mind, letting time flow without them.

"But, I..." she asked not sure of what to do, since she did not want to dirty his sweater or get all dirty. Of course, Stark did not really care, for he was, well Stark, but Lucille was a girl, and well girl's care about their appearance.

"Here," Stark replied as he extended his left hand, so her head wouldn't land on the dirt. Lucille blushed, but did not want to say '_no_' anymore, so she gently lied down beside him, a bit too close.

"See, its not that bad," he commented as he closed his eyes once again. Lucille turned her face a bit to look at him, whose face was only inches away.

She giggled a bit before closing her eyes, "yeah, not _that_ bad..." She let all thoughts disappear before her, just enjoying the moment. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Little giggles could be heard, and slowly Stark opened his eyes to see Lilynette bowed down looking at him. He scowled at her angrily for having awoken him. "Uh, what do you want Lilynette?" he asked grouchily.

Without having to say anything she pointed at something, no someone beside him. Stark turned to see what she was giggling about when he caught sight of Lucille, curled up next to him fast asleep. His eyes softened as he saw her innocent figure laid next to him.

"Aww! You guys make a cute couple!" Lilynette practically shouted. Stark would have barked at Lilynette if it weren't for Lucille, who he did not want to wake up.

"Hey, Lucille," he said softly, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, regaining her consciousness. She sleepily looked at him, still not taking in what she saw.

All of a sudden her eyes widened in utter surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep," she apologized as she quickly removed herself from his arm and sat straight, her face completely flushed with embarrassment.

Stark slightly chuckled at her embarrassment before shaking his head softly as he too got up. "Nah, its alright," he said standing up. He looked down at the shy girl who remained on the ground. Kindly, he offered his hand and she gladly took it.

Its getting late, he commented as he stretched himself. Lucille, unaware at how long she was out, scanned her surroundings. The sky had turned a dark blue expanded over the horizon and the place had been illuminated by lights from within the houses. "I think we should start heading home," Lucille confirmed as she picked up her bag from the ground and waited for Lilynette to gather her belongings.

A sudden chilling breeze swept the three of them sending them shivers, but awaking them completely at the same time. "Race you down the hill!" Lilynette exclaimed happily as she slightly pushed Stark and pulled Lucille's hand, encouraging her to run down with her.

"Hey!" Lucille shouted as she carefully followed Lilynette down the steep hill. Lilynette ran without worry and managed to get down fast, on the contrary Lucille was having a hard time catching up afraid she might lose balance and trip.

Their laughter could be heard from the top, where Stark had remained, overlooking them. He never thought his day would go like it did. He felt himself think to himself how funny it is to wake up and think your day is going to go a certain way, but in the end it turns out completely different.

"Hey! Don't you think you forgot someone!?" Stark shouted as he began making his way down the hill, while Lucille and Lilynette just got farther and farther away chasing after each other in the cold night breeze.

"Hurry!" Lucille shouted back, acknowledging Stark's current protest. She happily waved her hand in the air waiting for him. Lilynette and Lucille exchanged a few words, and Lucille giggled in reply before taking one last glance at Stark, who was nearer now, and then taking off again after Lilynette.

* * *

**Okay! Decided to cut this chapter short, cause I think its way too long! Plus... something SUPER cute happens in the next chapter, and don't want to cut it short by including it in this chapter! **

**Anyways, sorry ^^; Just noticed Lilynette and Lucille sound alike, well kinda... didn't do it on purpose! I just thought the name Lucille was really pretty, since it means Light... and well you guys get it, right?? You all read the title right??? Lol :P **

**Thanks to September09 and wisdom-jewel. You guys encouraged me so! And made my day! Thanks so much, hope you liked it! ^-^ Sorry, if Stark acts a bit too sweet, but I can't help, but feel he's lazy and all, but deep inside he cares... well reviews, like always, are warmly welcomed! :D**


	3. Ah! I'm Sinking Too Deep

_**Light of Love**_

**Chapter 3: Ah! I'm sinking to deep...**

_Never have I felt this much happiness, this sense of calmness, no trace of fear or worry. Even after constantly trying to erase all thoughts by drowning myself in sleep, I would eventually wake up and remember all my troubles. But not this time. This time I awoke to find myself in a dream, my troubles forgotten for the time being. My greatest wish, to remain awake and lost, has finally been realized. With her sweet smile, my thoughts are sent into a haze and I wish never to wake up from this beautiful illusion. Rather to be here, with them._

"Stark! Hurry!" he heard Lucille exclaim, a great distance from where he stood. He must have lost himself in thought for a while, considering the place the two girls now stood.

**How her radiant smile lightened his mood! Stark found it quite funny that he never really saw her til' this day. _'Never hath I seen true beauty til' this night,'_ he remembered. At the time he had read that book, he only saw it as a burden he had to complete. How he dreaded to read about two young foolish lovers, but now, now he found himself in one of _those_ stories. Like his life didn't have enough tragedies, yet he was falling into one again, but this time of his free will.**

"Hey! Let's just leave him!" Lilynette suggested as she stared at Lucille. Lucille hesitated in answering, she turned to see if Stark was almost there, but there was still a long way until he reached them. Stark lifted one of his eyebrows, already suspecting them to run away once more.

"But what about-" she got cut off by Lilynette who tugged on her arm. She smiled kindly at her, hoping it would change her mind. "Well, alright," she gave in. Lilynette smiled happily at her and was about to run off with her, when someone caught a hold of Lucille. Taken back at what had just occurred, she laughed as he got a firm grip on her, not planning on letting go.

_How long has it been since I've felt this much happiness? How long has it been that I haven't spent my nights crying in a corner? How long has it been since I've felt this sense of security? How long has it been since I've wished for a day never to end?_

"Run!" Lucille giggled as she watched Lilynette run away from them, laughing all the way. Lucille giggled as Stark playfully got a strong hold of her, preventing her from escaping. Not aware of her strength she pulled hard, and lost balance, bringing Stark down to the floor with her.

"Ah!" Lucille exclaimed as she fell rather harshly and to top it off, Stark came next, falling down on top of her. Lucille, realizing how close Stark's face was with her's blushed and stopped giggling. Stark, feeling a maelstrom of emotions, remained flabbergasted staring at her beautiful face. Her dark curls spread behind her, and her ever-glowing eyes shining in front of him.

An uncomfortable silence followed after and neither of them moved or spoke. Lucille's chest rose and settled back down with every passing moment, unsure of what was to happen next. She had never been this close to someone, and not once had she ever felt like she did. A warm feeling flowing through her, wanting to be closer, to reach out and touch his perfect face, to let him know how she felt.

Luckily, Stark managed to restrain his feelings and shook his thoughts out of his mind, afraid he'd do something foolish. "Sorry, um, let me help you," he responded as he carefully removed himself from on top of her and then reaching out to help her back on her two feet.

"uh, thanks," she whispered shyly as she put one of her curls in back of her ear. She fidgeted on what to do next, but some familiar shouts brought her back and pushed her foolish thoughts out of her head.

"Come on! You clumsy butts!" Lilynette shouted as she waved back and forth anxiously. Lucille nodded as she turned from Lilynette to Stark.

She gave him a sweet smile, now realizing each others feelings, which were quite obvious in how they looked at one another. Stark, smiled back at her, a bit shy. Unconsciously she reacted to her emotions. Her warm hand extended towards him, and took his cold hand in hers, "Come on, lets go," she replied, as she looked back at his surprised face.

He nodded in response and followed her as she led him towards the place where his sister stood. Lilynette was filled with joy to see her brother happy, she knew him all too well for him to hide his happiness. It was visible to anyone who looked.

"Finally!" Lilynette exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed. Lucille and Stark consecutively blushed, but to their advantage the darkness hid their blush, but their feelings remained visible. Not the night, or the light, could hide emotions, or show emotions, for they stirred close above the surface, only them allowing them to show.

"Sorry," Lucille apologized for her delay, for she was pretty sure Lilynette had seen what had happened back there. Lilynette smiled happily at Lucille, how she loved her, not only for her sincerity but of her unending sweetness.

"Well, lets get going!" she exclaimed as she tugged on Stark's sweater which Lucille wore. Lucille nodded and followed Lilynette's fast pace. Before long, the three of them made their way out of the park and into rather empty streets. A few people paced about, but most were home by now, either eating dinner or already asleep.

"So, what type of doughnut do you want? I want one with sprinkles all over!" Lilynette spoke gleefully as she walked before the two. Lucille smiled back at every comment of hers, but she knew it was getting too late, and it was time for her to go home.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go home now, my parents must be really worried by now," Lucille admitted a bit afraid that Lilynette would get upset for spoiling her fun. Stark's eyes widened, he had forgotten, of course time was of no problem for him since no one awaited him back home, but _she_ had a family.

"You're right, I'm sorry for keeping you for so long," Stark apologized as he looked at her worried face. She turned to him and smiled kindly at him.

"Oh, its no problem. But I think my parents must be getting worried by now," Lucille answered kindly. She felt a bit bad for lying to him, after he had shown her great kindness.

Stark nodded before following her, which she lead the way to her home. Of course, it wasn't easy, due to Lilynette's begging and complaints, but they made it to her house nonetheless.

"well, here it is," Lucille responded looking at the simple solitary house that awaited her. She fidgeted before opening her house, for she really didn't want to be alone for another night. How she dreaded the night and its eerie silence which let her thoughts roam free.

Lucille was a bit lost in thought and when she finally came to she noticed Lilynette and Stark waiting for her to open the door, seeing that she was safe inside before leaving. Lucille smiled and quickly retrieved the keys from her bag and then opened the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Stark assured. Lucille smiled sweetly at him, before nodding. She would have to wait until then, only a few hours, right?

"Yeah, tomorrow" she replied softly, sorrow tinged to the words she spoke. Lilynette, aware of their feelings decided to go for a small walk.

"I'll be over there, okay Stark?" Lilynette shouted as she pointed to a nearby store not far from Lucille's house. Before Stark could reply she was off. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he turned back to face Lucille, who was playing with her keys.

Stark was unsure what to say, he would have never thought how hard good-byes were. He scratched his head confusedly before taking his leave. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later then," he said as he walked down the few steps of her house and into the small path that led him out of her home and into the desolate street, still facing her way.

Lucille hesitated in what to do next, she stayed there unsure of what she was supposed to do next, but just as she saw Stark completely turn and begin to walk away she shouted after him, "Stark!"

Immediately, Stark turned around to see what was the problem. "Uh, you forgot your sweater," she replied hesitantly as she remembered and began to take it off.

"No, you can keep it, just give it to me tomorrow, okay?" he responded kindly with a soft smile. Lucille stopped in her tracks, only about a few steps away from him.

She looked down at the floor and put the sweater back on, loving its warmness and the fact it belonged to him. "Stark?" she asked only above a whisper.

Stark's eyes widened in surprise, and remained there, hands in his pockets waiting for her to continue. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she wanted to reassure herself. Stark smiled at her, loving the fact that she wanted to know.

"Yeah," he nodded with a shy smile, he too was eager to see her. Lucille smiled wholeheartedly and then nodded before making her way to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" she shouted happily, as she entered her home and shut the door slowly before her, unwillingly, but finally the task at hand was complete. She remained standing behind the closed door, her back against it as she closed her eyes, letting all thoughts consume her.

On the outside Stark walked slowly out of her house, a smile on her face, he couldn't wait to see her again, even if he had just left her.

_'Until tomorrow,' _they both thought.

* * *

**1st of all, I deeply apologize for not being able to update sooner, but there was homework, tests, essays, oh! and a MEGA project, so yeah... PLUS I kinda had a slump, but in the end I decided to go with the first draft I wrote for this chapter! ^^; Hope you all liked it because I sweat blood trying to make it nice. If it isn't mushy enough, its because they are SHY!! :D**

****2nd thing, can anyone guess what quote Stark remembers??? _'Never hath I seen true beauty til' this night'_???? I left about 3 obvious clues, if you've read the book... Want more hints??? Hm... Its a play!! YES! Very well known and so is the author.... XD Okay, whoever wins... um, well you guys tell me what you want and its yours!! (WINNERS ONLY, LOL! SO THINK!! :D)**

**3rd thing, REVIEWS! Please??? There are hardly any OC x Stark stories!! WHY?!?!? I literally scanned all 1000 of stories, but found a few!! Stark fan? You MUST read xXxMorning ShadowxXx 's stories!!! :D **

**OKAY! So support the Stark X OC "fandom", I think that's how it's called.... YES! XD OOOHHHH!! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS LUV YOU GUYS!! :3**


	4. Where are you?

**_Light of Love_**

**Chapter 4: Where are you?**

As the young teen walked further into the lonely house she placed her book bag on the floor and took a seat in the white couch. She hadn't stopped smiling since she had said goodbye to Stark, and she was just filled with joy. "I think he likes me," she whispered to herself as she giggled some more and laid down on her couch. She was so happy that she could not wait to see him tomorrow.

Back in Stark's small apartment Lilynette practically jumped with joy as she sat down in a chair in the kitchen. "She's so sweet! I think she likes you!" she commented as she eyed Stark open the refrigerator. Starrk just ignored her comment, although deep inside he wished that she did feel something. "You're not listening!" she pointed out as she saw Stark turn around facing her rather clueless.

"Why should I when you're speaking nonsense?" he snapped back as he sat on the opposite chair from Lilynette. She frowned at his heartless comment before getting off her chair and walking over to her bedroom.

"I know you like her!" she shouted in response before shutting the door behind her loudly. Stark was about to respond back, but let the subject drop, Lilynette always had to get the last word, she would make sure of it. Before he could reminisce some more on the day's events the phone rang.

Reluctant to answer he got up and walked over to the phone, which resided on top of a small coffee table in their living room. "Hello?" he answered as he waited for the person in the next line to respond.

"Mom?" he asked as he tried to recognize the voice in the other line. A small worried frown etched in his face as a prediction of what her next words would be. It just had to be that way, Life could never let true joy last for too long, always seek some type of bad occurrence to appear at the very peak of happiness. Why? Life was cruel and it had always proved true for him. Why would it be any different now?

* * *

"Rukia!" Lucille shouted as she made it up the staircase where her raven headed friend awaited her with a huge smile. The curly haired teen made an attempt to regain her breath, but before she could even speak her friend interrupted.

"Whose sweater is that?" she asked as she analyzed the extra sweater Lucille held tightly onto. Lucille's eyes grew wide before her cheeks burned with embarrassment at the answer. "Is that Stark's!?" she asked in pure amazement and curiosity.

"Shh!" Lucille hushed as she analyzed that her small friend was practically shouting. Right then and there Rukia wanted to know all the details and kept asking questions that poor Lucille couldn't even keep up.

After a lot of pleading Lucille was able to calm the ecstatic Rukia down and was able to answer her very first question. "Yes it is," she replied in a hushed tone as she looked down at the neatly folded sweater she had washed and made sure it was in good shape for today.

"So when are you going to give it to him?" Rukia asked, her dark orbs wide in curiosity.

"Well, I only have him for English, so I guess then."

"But that's until the end of the day!" Rukia reminded her. It was their very last class that day and that would mean practically waiting a whole school day and she was eager to see his reaction.

"Well, I don't know what other classes he has," she replied quietly. Rukia quickly opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it, realizing that she too had no idea what other classes he could possibly have.

"Wait! I know," she replied enthusiastically, recalling that her friend, Ichigo, had several classes with him. Not waiting for an answer she quickly got a hold of her friend's arm and dragged her through the halls. Just as they were about to make a turn towards the hall that led to Ichigo's locker the morning bell rang loudly, signaling the students to begin moving to their classrooms.

"There's still time! We can still make it to him if we hurry!" Rukia encouraged as she tried to pull Lucille who was protesting.

"Come on, I don't want to be late. We'll give it to him after class, during break," Lucille tried to make her friend understand. Rukia frowned at her reasoning, but having no other choice consented and both girls made their way to their morning class.

[After class]

"Oh he's not here today," Ichigo replied as he placed his notebooks inside his locker before closing it and turning towards the girls who had previously asked him about his classmate.

"What do you mean?! Why?" Rukia asked, almost demanded. Lucille lightly tugged on her friend's sleeve, wanting her to drop the subject, afraid of how Ichigo might react.

"Well first of all I hardly talk to the guy! And second of all its not like I stalk the guy!" Ichigo shouted angrily at Rukia's nosiness. Before they knew it they had begun arguing and Lucille silently watched the two.

Not having any interest in staying any longer with the two disputing students Lucille quietly walked away unnoticed. Soon the school bell rang once more and they were signaled to regain classes. Lucille sadly got through the whole day, wishing that he had come, after all hadn't he promised to?

Lucille tiredly walked out of school and into the rather empty afternoon sidewalk. She let the cool breeze hit her as she slowly walked back home, his sweater still in her hands. How she wished he would somehow appear, but sadly that did not happen and before she knew it she was back home, wishes and all expectations from the night before all broken.

_So quickly our wishes broken, how easily our peace disturbed,_

_how swiftly our happiness turns to turmoil._

_

* * *

_**Small, yes I know, but it will have to do for now. however, next chapter is definitely the cute bonding one! ;P This is just one of those chapters that lead to the problem :D**


	5. Facing Problems

****

Because I had the time, inspiration, and joy. To all my faithful readers and fans, I love you all so very much! With all your wonderful reviews you all kept me going and helped me beat my other story's record. Thank you all so much! I hope you find this chapter to most of your expectations, for months, since the very beginning I strongly looked forward for this chapter, it was until now that I finall wrote it! Well, won't keep you any longer...read on!

* * *

_**Light of Love**_

**Chapter 5: Facing Problems**

Friday quickly came despite the hardships that haunted poor Lucille through each day, but at last the weekend came. "So are you coming to the beach with us?" Rukia asked kindly as they walked outside their classroom.

Lucille smiled softly at her friend before shaking her head, the last thing she really needed was to ruin their friend's good humor with her sulking. Rukia frowned at her response, but decided not to probe any more, if she needed some time apart then she would give it to her. "Alright, but call if you change your mind, okay?" she asked, making sure that just in case she decided to change her mind she wouldn't be left alone.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be fine," Lucille assured with a weak smile as she began walking towards the stairs that led downstairs. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?" she assured as she waved her friend goodbye before quickly going down the stairs, she had other things set for her weekend.

Prepared and ready she walked out the grand high school and towards a very familiar place. However, last time she had went there her humor had been a much cheerier one. She made her way to the large park as quickly as she could, not wanting any of her friends or classmates to catch up with her and detain her from her main objective.

In no time she reached the park, the large orange trees swaying with the cold autumn wind. He had to be here, where else would he go and hide? With a soft sigh she made her way up the steep hill with high hopes of seeing him at the end of it.

Her expectation had overcome her weariness and soon she found herself at the very top, to her surprise it had been far easier than last time. Perhaps she was far too eager, so much that it had blinded her struggle up the hill.

Her large auburn eyes skimmed through the hill and for sure there he sat, silently staring at the world below them. He looked rather calm, in a very passive mood. However, instead of filling her with joy she suddenly felt so much anger and frustration for the pain he had caused her the entire week that she heatedly threw his sweater that she had carried so carefully for the past few days at him.

Shocked by the sudden action Stark quickly turned to his side where the sweater had come from. At the sight of her his gray orbs grew surprised, but before he could greet her properly or explain she quickly spoke. "What is the matter with you!? You first promise to come the next day and then you don't show up! You leave all the work to me and then you expect to get a good grade on the project!" she shouted, quickly amending her anger and switching it to the English project that they were assigned rather than to her own personal feelings that had been terribly damaged.

Stark was utterly shocked by her words, but her found himself speechless as well, not sure what to say. Unconsciously, he let out a sigh and shifted his gaze towards the city below them.

Lucille stood there, silently fuming, waiting for some type of response. Moments passed before he finally spoke up, but not to her satisfaction at all. "What do you want me to say?" he asked in a low voice as he looked at her now.

"You don't care!" Lucille practically shouted, angry, hurt. He stared at her surprised at her sudden outburst. "But what about those who do?" she finished sadly, almost in tears.

Stark just blankly stared at Lucille who had buried her face between her knees. He had made a girl cry. He had made _her_ cry. She silently sobbed her sorrows out, not bothering to care what Stark thought of her.

"Lucille you don't understand," Stark replied as he rubbed his eyes with his hand rather troubled.

She finally stopped her sobbing to look up at him, eyes weary and red, her face embedded with sorrowful features. "Because you don't tell me," she replied truthfully. Her words pierced through his soul for she spoke the truth. He expected her to understand when she had no clue of what was going on.

"I just didn't want to burden you," he whispered truthfully. He never thought she would care for his problems, no one ever really bothered to get to know him. Why would she be any different? After all they had only truly talked for the first time a few days ago, no matter how strong the bond they made that day, it still wouldn't be strong enough to make her care that much about him. Right?

"Aren't we friends?" she asked sadly as she stared at him, strongly wishing that he would agree.

"Yes," he whispered softly, ashamed of the harm he had accidentally caused him. Without even giving it a thought he let his heart take over and her tenderly embraced her. Desperately wishing that she would understand him and forgive him, that the friendship they formed upon this very stop would heal once more and go back to what it had once been.

"Yes. Yes. I'm so sorry," he continued to whisper as he embraced her ever so fragile body below him. Long moments passed before either of them were able to finally separate, but at last they did.

"No more secrets, I promise," he smiled softly as he looked at Lucille who placed a loose curl behind her ear due to the strong fall wind. She gave him a soft genuine smile that he never wished to forget before nodding softly.

"Come on," he replied gently as he stood up and reached out to her. With another smile she placed her thin delicate hand in his and let him help her get up. Everything was alright now, it had to be. And even if those strong torrents were not truly over they had each other for sure. They would learn to work together and help each other from drowning.

"Let's go," she replied as she shyly held onto his hand and both began walking together down the long steep hill.

_We both came as one, but now we leave_

_Together._


	6. Chapter 6: Intermission Part 1

_Moving On_

_It is so easy to move away from problems that we face. It is so easy to step aside and pretend that they are not there. I guess you can say I've never had the luxury of doing that and so I haven't, always having to face problems head on, but it is quite interesting and tempting to try to take a step aside and remain unscathed. i suppose that's why two very different beings come into contact with each other...to teach each other different things? I don't know. We've only "met" I guess you can say but already I'm learning to rather than understanding others trying to comprehend them instead. I'm pretty sure that's the case with us now...i wonder what I'm teaching him?_

_Love_

_Too soon to love, right? But then what is this feeling? Can't be love right? No way. But I feel something. Something deep and strong. And it is so different from my other friendships. But I am a foreigner to love...can this be love?_

* * *

__Hi! Just two very short drabbles using Lucille's POV, but I guess in my way it was a strange way to say hello to ya'll! I've missed this website so very much but I've had no internet and now no laptop...(by the way I'm in the search of one if you have any model recommendations that'd be great!) and so yeah...but hello! haha yeah I guess that's it...there was more I wanted to say after such a long hiatus, but nothing comes to mind now...blah...oh well! Just a greet to let ya'll know i am still alive and I _want _to update but I'll see...haha wish me luck? ^^


End file.
